


Free Day

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Everything is chill, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Smut, everyone is happy, nothing bad happens, tsukasa's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: After the mystery behind the petrification is solved, Senku and the gang have a free day before Senku finally takes the leap to fulfill his greatest dream with all his closest friends.
Relationships: Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa, slight Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, slight Chrome/Ruri/Ukyou
Kudos: 6





	Free Day

The grass felt soft under Tsukasa's feet, a sensation that never failed to soothe him. Tsukasa loved nothing better than spending time in nature, observing and appreciating its beauty and feeling the cool breeze kiss his skin. It had been way too long since he got to enjoy such a beautiful night, having been too busy helping Senku and his friends solve the mystery behind the petrification incident. For the first time in several months, Tsukasa had a day all to himself-no plans, no obligations, nothing but freedom and he enjoyed every moment of it, choosing to spend it with Mirai. 

Now, though, after she had gone to bed, Tsukasa, who wasn't ready to sleep, decided to take a walk. To Tsukasa, no day was complete unless he spent some time outside so he did just that, enjoying the beauty of the natural world in perfect peace and quiet, at least until he made his way back (or nearly so,) to Ishigami Village. 

There, with footsteps so soft that no one would notice him unless he wanted them to, he overheard Senku and Gen talking to each other and, when he took a few steps closer, he saw the happy pair sitting together wrapped under a blanket near a crackling fire. Though Tsukasa had never taken Senku for the romantic type, he was glad that his friend, the person who had saved his life, and, more importantly, Mirai's life, had found someone special he cared about. 

Leaving them to what he could only assume was a private moment, Tsukasa continued walking, running into several of the citizens of Ishigami Village and his own people-well, at least they used to be his people-alike, all seeming to be enjoying themselves. Along the way, Tsukasa stumbled upon Kohaku and Ruri chatting about something, or rather, someone. Two someones, he soon discovered as he overheard snippets of their conversation. 

"Aw, come on, Ruri, why didn't you just say something before?" Kohaku playfully teased Ruri, lightly nudging her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything. Besides, who wouldn't be happy to find out that their sister has two sweet, amazing guys who like her?" Kohaku went on, draping her arm across Ruri's shoulder. 

"Oh, please, you're embarassing me!" Ruri responded in a playful manner. "Besides, I only confessed to them a few days ago-I still don't know how-oh, Kohaku, what if I do something to mess it up? I'm still kind of nervous." Her voice took on a slightly concerned tone, but otherwise retained the same quality as before. 

"What's there to be nervous about? They like you and you like them-besides, Chrome and Ukyo are solid dudes and you're one hell of a woman, how could it not work out?" Kohaku declared with confidence, grinning when Ruri gave her a bashful look for a moment before it turned into a smile. 

"Well, if my little sister thinks that, I guess I have no choice but to accept the truth." Ruri confessed, the two sisters bursting into laughter after Kohaku squeezed her shoulder a little more and whispered something into her ear. 

Despite their adventures after Senku revived him, Tsukasa had yet to get to know the people of Ishigami village very well. Kohaku was certainly an excellent fighter and both her and her sister were very pretty, but somehow Tsukasa had never really thought about it too much. If he was being honest with himself, he reasoned that, given how they met, Tsukasa had, consciously or otherwise, kept his distance from Kohaku and her sister by extension. 

"Hey, where are Chrome and Ukyo anyways?" Kohaku asked Ruri after they had stopped laughing. 

"Oh, I think they're stargazing through the telescope in Chrome's observation tower." 

"Well, why don't we go find them then?"

"That sounds like a great idea." 

After Tsukasa had left the pair of sisters to go off and do some stargazing, he went on his way with no specific plans in mind, wandering until he found a large rock with a flat, smooth surface close enough to the entrance of Ishigami village for him to see the flickering light of torches and far enough away that nobody guarding the entrance could see him. 

Taking a moment to decide what to do next, Tsukasa decided there wouldn't be any harm in doing some stargazing himself. It really was a nice night, he thought, thoroughly savoring the peace and quiet until he caught a glimpse of a small, familiar looking woman in the corner of his eye. 

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Minami, the bubbly, cheerful reporter he had revived earlier, asked when he turned to look at her. 

"Sure." 

"Thanks." 

Though Tsukasa was a big fan of silence and having time to himself, he found that he didn't mind when she sat next to him; gently grabbing her hand and holding it when she placed it on his leg. 

"What brought you out here?" she asked. 

"Just felt like taking a walk earlier. I don't feel like going back to the village yet though." 

"I don't blame you. It's so nice out tonight. The stars are so much brighter now than they were before." 

"They are." he responded. 

He didn't mind the company, far from it, but he wasn't feeling very talkative. He didn't need to search his brain for answers for long before realizing why, and not just because her hand was on his thigh, although it certainly helped. 

Before he could voice his thoughts, however, she beat him to the punch. 

"I missed you a lot. Even more than I thought I would if something happened to you. I still don't understand how you came back, but I'm glad you did." 

Tsukasa paused a moment, a thought forming in his head before he discarded it, deeming it not suitable to voice out loud considering the way he was thinking about directing the conversation. "That can be explained later." he said before changing the subject to what they were both thinking about. 

Back in the Empire of Might, when Tsukasa ruled over 100 people, there were almost none of the social norms from the old world and when they weren't busy fighting, hunting, gathering, searching for suitable people to revive, or doing anything else important, everyone did as they pleased with whoever they pleased, so long as everyone involved was interested in participating. 

The only reason Tsukasa never enjoyed anyone else's company was for purely logical reasons-back then, he refused to allow himself to get too distracted from his goal of defeating Senku and ensuring the old world would never come back. Now, though, Senku was no longer an enemy and the old world, for better or for worse, was truly gone forever-enough people died in the petrification incident and its immediate aftermath that the world was much bigger now than it was back then and despite Senku's scientific advancements, it would remain that way for the foreseeable future. Tsukasa wasn't the same person he was back then, but he would be lying if he told himself he was all that upset about some people not being able to be revived. 

Now, it was quiet and peaceful and Tsukasa had a suitable companion. It would work, he told himself. Evidently Minami felt the same, as her hand trailed up his thigh, stopping when he squeezed it a little harder before sitting her on his lap. It was quiet out. Very quiet out. This wouldn't do at all. 

Sometime after being revived, someone had the disastrous idea of having Taiju and Chrome be responsible for building a tree-house near Ishigami Village to serve as a watchtower of sorts. Taiju and Chrome being, well, themselves, they promptly blew the damn thing up by accident 2 and a half seconds after making it, so Tsukasa took it upon himself to fix it one sunny afternoon when both of them had been put to work gathering wood. Three hours later, Tsukasa had his own little hideout to get some space between him and everyone else when he couldn't go too far from the village and now a few months after that, he was making use of it again, this time with company. Very cute, attractive company at that. 

There's probably a first for everything, or almost everything, Tsukasa told himself as he held Minami in his lap just like he had outside, peppering her with soft, gentle kisses all over while their hands roamed all over each other's bodies exploring unknown areas. Deciding simply to do what felt best in each moment as it came, they soon took off each other's clothes, Tsukasa noting that he still had no idea what the accessory she wore on her head was but that it looked cute on her anyways. 

Tsukasa then took initiative, as after a few minutes of careless kissing and groping and whatever else, they both agreed that it seemed like a good idea, slipping a few fingers between her legs, finding just the right spot in a matter of seconds. Without missing a beat, she responded in kind, her hand reaching out to feel him, her eyes widening when she felt how hard he was. Though there wasn't enough light to make it all that worthwhile, Minami couldn't help but stare at what she could see, her face tinted with the same light pink blush as it had been since Tsukasa asked her if she wanted to sleep with him. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed when they first let their hands start wandering, but realizing how wet she was made him even harder, and she noticed just as much as he did.

"I'm not a virgin, but I've never done it with anyone in the empire before the stone wars." Minami whispered to Tsukasa in a small voice. 

"Why not?" Tsukasa replied without missing a beat. 

"Because they weren't you." she replied in the same casual tone. "I thought about asking you before but I wasn't sure you'd be interested." 

Tsukasa took in her features, and they were appealing features if anyone had appealing features, with a small grin on his face. "Well, now you know the answer to that." he told her, his hand resting on her thigh as he pushed her legs apart and she gave him the most interesting look he had ever seen on anyone's face.

Aside from the crickets and owls outside, the only noise came from the rain outside that started a few minutes ago. Somehow, the sound of rain always calmed Tsukasa, even when he was younger, and as the water hit the roof of the tree-house, Tsukasa gripped the waist of the cute, tiny woman lying under him, barely feeling a thing when she grabbed two chunks of his long dark hair as he pounded her, starting off by whispering sweet little nothings in her ear, all the more pleased by the way she reacted, softly moaning his name after a few minutes went by. Somehow it sounded much better on her tongue than it ever did coming from anyone else's mouth.

Given the difference of size between them, Tsukasa was as careful as he could be, and that meant no experimenting with unusual positions-at least not this time, he thought as he thrust into her again and again. "No harm in trying another time though." he thought as she gripped fistfuls of his hair and squeezed her eyes shut when he gave a particularly hard thrust, stopping just short of going all the way so it wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't freakishly big, but he could tell the moment they started that it would take her a few moments to adjust. Once she did, however-well, some things were definitely worth the wait. He definitely hoped there would be another time and it was safe to say she agreed, given the way she moaned his name in such a soft, cute voice and asked him to keep going.

"Oh-that's it-just like that-" she breathed, her voice just a bit above being barely audible due to her limited stamina. "Please don't stop-" 

Tsuaksa wasn't very talkative himself during this sort of thing, so he grunted in response, making sure to give her exactly what she wanted. Even if he were, there was no point in making her waste energy trying to keep up with a detailed conversation. While he was fucking her, Tsukasa let one of his hands wander behind her back pressing her closer to him while his other hand caressed her thigh. Tsukasa was never very picky about what women looked like, although he had a soft spot for women with long hair, but he could tell just by looking at her that she had soft skin and it felt way too good to caress her with his rough hands. 

It felt way too good to pound into her too, he thought with each thrust of his hips, and it felt way too good to lie on top of her and it felt way, way too good to gently rub her back and kiss her hair as he felt himself get closer and closer to finding the release his body craved. The way she twisted and squirmed under him certainly helped, and the way she moaned in a soft, high-pitched voice and the way she started clawing at his back helped even more. He was so damn close now, he thought, only a little more, just a few more thrust and it would be over, but he didn't want to go too fast and hurt her, so he used quite a lot of willpower, almost all of it, in fact, to control his pace, slowing down a little for about half a minute, studying her face for any signs of discomfort. 

When he noticed she seemed okay, much more than okay, in fact, he resumed going at it just like before, squeezing his own eyes shut as he scraped the soft skin of her neck with his teeth, grazing it just enough to draw the slightest drop of blood and nothing more. It turned out to be the right decision, he thought, burying his face in the crook of her neck before letting out a low grunt when he felt a shock of electricity interrupt his vision. After seeing nothing for a moment afterwards, he realized what had happened-giving a few more shallow thrusts when he felt her nails dig into his back and her legs squeeze around his waist with more strength than he expected-when things looked normal again and he felt his thoughts make sense again, they both lied together a while, Tsukasa leaving small kisses all over her face and neck while her hands were tangled in his hair and resting on his back, trying to push herself up as close to him as she could and giving him when he took over, holding her as tightly as he knew he could manage without hurting her.

Tomorrow Senku would be going to space, fulfilling his life-long dream and, along with many, many other people, the two of them would be going along for the ride, but for now, Tsukasa thought, staying right where he was would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about what inspired this fic, it was the "feel free to stop here and rest before journeying to the posts below" meme. My idea when writing this was "I want to make a fic that will be the fic equivalent of that meme." And that's how this happened.


End file.
